MV Reaction
by Zeeagy Ovich
Summary: " saya menyadap nomor ini. Maafkan saya oppadeul" EXO friendship fanfiction. RnR please :)


MV Reaction

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah para member yang memasuki dorm mereka. Mereka baru saja comeback dengan lagu baru mereka, Call Me Baby. Dengan wajah kelelahan, mereka duduk ramai-rami diruang tengah dorm mereka.

Mereka duduk dengan hening. Rasanya ingin sekali beristirahat karena kelelahan. Sampai D.O dan Xiumin berinisiatif untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan teman-teman seperjuangannya itu teh hangat.

Sementara Xiumin dan D.O membuat teh, Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun dan Chen buru-buru naik ke sofa –yang tadinya diduduki oleh D.O dan Xiumin- , mereka berempat asik memperebutkan sofa hingg akhirnya Sehun dan Kai terdorong jatuh, Baekhyun dan Chen tersenyum senang, membuat Sehun dan Kai yang kalah cepat itu cemberut. Namun sayang Baekhyun ingin tempat yang lebih luas, jadi...

"geser pantatmu Chen, aku mau duduk"

"yang benar saja, tempatmu sudah luas"

"yah aku tidak mau tau"

Baekhyun terus mendorong pantat Chen dengan brutal, sedangkan Chanyeol yang duduk lesehan di karpet hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkat Baekhyun dan Chen, juga melihat Sehun dan Kai yang masih kesal.

Disebelah Chanyeol, Lay duduk sambil menghabiskan stok camilan di dorm mereka, sesekali ia tertawa juga melihat kelakuan Chen dan Baekhyun. Disebelah Lay ada Suho yang sedang menyalakan TV. Dan ada juga Tao yang sedang memeluk guling pandanya sambil tiduran beralaskan paha Lay dan ditemani dengan...

"AHAHAHAHA CHEN HAMPIR JATUH AHAHAHAHA" suara Tawa Lay yang nggak kira-kira serta tak lupa tepukan –atau pukulan- tangan Lay yang brutal di kepala Tao. Mungkin dia ingin menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri seperti apa yang orang sering lakukan saat tertawa, namun sayang ada kepala Tao disana.

Dan Tao pasrah saja.

Kring kring

Handphone disebelah sofa berdering. Itu adalah handphone yang mereka beli bersama-sama dan disepakati untuk menjadi telpon bersama, fungsinya seperti telpon rumah.

(ngerti kan? Kayak hape esia yang sering dipake orang buat jadi telpon rumah gitu, tapi ini bukan esia)

Perhatian Chen teralih dengan Telpon itu. Menyadari hal itu, Baekhyun buru-buru menyenggol pantat Chen dengan brutal hingga namja bebek itu jatuh, well, Chen tidak terlalu takut jatuh karena ia tau dibawahnya ada Sehun, Kai, dan Chanyeol yang berjajar.

Mungkin dia lupa Kai dan Sehun kesal padanya.

Sehun dan Kai menyingkir dengan cepat, Sehun kekiri dan Kai kekanan. Membuat Chanyeol yang sedang asik memakan camilan dengan Lay protes pada Kai yang tidak sengaja menabraknya. Namun setelahnya,

"ASTAGA PANTAT SEXYKUUU" ratapan Chen terdengar pilu. Membuat Sehun dan Kai tertawa puas, bahkan Chanyeol ikut tertawa. Lay keselek keripik dan akhirnya ikut tertawa, Suho juga juga tertawa, sayangnya tak lama kemudian tangan Lay kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao.

Tao hanya bisa sabar.

"ANNYEONGGG SIAPA DISANA?"

Suho mendelikkan matanya, "demi apapun Baek suaramu bisa terdengar sampai segitiga bermuda" kata Suho. Baekhyun hanya nyengir.

"annyeong, siapa ini? Mau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Bakehyun lebih kalem.

"ungg, Annyeong.. apa ini benar dorm Exo?" tanya seorang gadis diseberang sana.

"ne, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"umm, s-saya fan berat oppadeul-"

"sebentar"

Buru-buru Baekhyun menyeret semua member mendekat, bahkan D.O dan Xiumin yang sedang membawa nampan pun ikut diseret,

"astaga Baek aku membawa teh, pelan sedikit" omel Xiumin. Tapi akhirnya Xiumin dan D.O ikut mendekat, setelah menaruh nampan di meja tentunya.

Baekhyun memasang mode loudspeaker.

"annyeong, lanjutkan nona" kata baekhyun

"ung.. n-ne saya fans berat oppadeul-"

"tapi yang tau nomor ini hanya pihak managemen dan kerabat kami" kata Suho.

"n-ne saya tau, saya menyadap nomor ini. Maafkan saya oppadeul"

Semua terdiam. Siapa yang tidak kesal saat nomor telepon pribadi mereka disadap orang? Apalagi mereka adalah public figure, artis ternama. Namun,

"lanjutkan" kata Chanyeol.

"K-kamsahabnida oppa, err... saya memiliki satu permintaan, mohon dikabulkan, setelah ini saya berjanji tidak akan menyedap nomor ini dan tidak akan membeberakan nomor ini pada siapapun"

"baiklah, apa itu?" tanya Xiumin.

"tolong buka alamat email pribadi Sehun-oppa"

"mwo?! Kau tau alamat email pribadiku juga?" tanya Sehun dengan sedikit emosi.

"maaf oppa, maaf"

"sudahlah, lanjutkan" kata Lay.

"saya mengirim MV Reaction yang saya buat bersama teman saya ke email itu. tolong buka dan katakan pada saya pendapat oppadeul. Saya janji setelah itu saya tidak akan menyadap nomor ini atau pun membeberkan nomor ini pada siapapun"

"baik kalau begitu. Kami tutup nomor ini. Pendapat kami akan kami kirim melalui email" ucap Suho sebelum kemudian leader itu mematikan telpon secara sepihak.

Sehun buru-buru mengambil laptopnya. Para member duduk mengelilingi laptop Sehun, kemudian Sehun segera membuka email pribadinya, benar, disana ada kiriman video. Mereka segera saja membukanya dan menonton bersama-sama, tapi

"IGE MWOYA?!"

Empat menit berlalu dan mereka semua mematung ditempat. Video itu belum selesai. Dua orang yang membuat MV reaction itu sedang berbicara di video itu.

"_kami akan kembali"_

Suho bersumpah, ada perasaan sesak yang membuat dirinya menangis saat itu juga.

Dan member lain juga merasakannya.

Kesesakan masih mereka rasakan, namun mereka mengikuti saran Xiumin dan D.O untuk meminum teh dulu sebelum tehnya dingin. Jadi mereka duduk bersama diruang tengah sambil meminum teh. Tidak ada suara, hening menyelimuti tempat ini.

BRAK!

Semua member menoleh kearah pintu, dan melihat pintu dorm mereka hancur karena tendangan dua orang,

"sudah kukatakan, kami akan kembali"

"dan suaraku benar-benar seperti yeoja ya, hingga kalian percaya"

Dan para member berdiri, bersiap menarik dan memeluk erat dua orang itu,

Anggota keluarga mereka,

Kris dan Luhan

-END

Apa ada yang bingung?

FF ini dibuat berdasarkan imajinasi saya –dan para ExoL lain- yang menginginkan dua bintang mereka kembali

Semoga kalian baper, karena itu berarti saya berhasil hehe.

kalo berkenan sekalian baca ff saya yang lain yaaa

Last, RnR juseyo?


End file.
